I Knew You Were Trouble Parody
Lyrics FLASHBACK: Taylor Swift's past exes Taylor Swift (Bart Baker): "Once upon a time, before I was insane I dated this Disney guy Joe Jonas was his name But he broke up with me" Joe Jonas (Will Keenan): "You're just way to creepy plus I found someone else his name's Mickey" Mickey Mouse: "Ho-oh!" Taylor: "So I wrote a song about his stupid ass Then I found this guy named John but that was over fast" Taylor to John Mayer (Alex Farnham): "If you don't marry me, I will pull out your teeth!" John: "You're totally crazy!" Taylor: "No!" John: "Yes!" Taylor: "No!" John: "Yes!" Taylor: "Maybe! Hahahaha!" Taylor: "He hit me with his guitar, and he said that," John: "We are through!" Taylor: "Just you wait until I write a song about you!" Taylor: "Then I met that Jake Gyllenhaal dick, and was obsessed right away" Jake Gyllenhaal (Ed Vilderman): "You sent me 1000 messages," Taylor: "Huahaha!" Jake: "And that's just from today!" Taylor: "Oh, that's because I'm having your baby" Jake: "What? But you don't even put out" Taylor: "Stop questioning me, Jakie Or I'll put you 6 feet underground!" Jakie: "Woah! Woah! Psycho! Psycho! Psycho!" Taylor: "Fine, go! It's good material!" Taylor: "Next came Kennedy, I think he was 15" Taylor to Kennedy (Jordan Taylor): "I bought the house next door to watch you constantly And also to make sure You never, ever cheat!" Kennedy: "OMG, we are done, you are scary!" Taylor: "Harry was my last that One Direction freak! I taped him to my wall so he could never leave" Harry Styles (Bart Baker): "Someone call the police! You're insane, we are through!" Taylor: "You're just like all the rest What did I do to you?!" PRESENT Taylor: "So I used my stalker app To track down all of those pricks! The next song I write I'll use their blood as my ink!" Jake: "Holy crap! That nut job just bursted in!" Taylor's Exes: "AHH!" Taylor: "What the hell is this?!" Taylor's Exes: "It's a support group for all the men You wrote songs about, you bitch!" Taylor: "What?! But I have not written about Harry yet!" Harry: "I am just planning ahead" John: "Why are you even here anyway?" Taylor: "To finish you all off with my pen!" Taylor's Exes: "NO!" Taylor: "ARGH!" Taylor's Exes: "NO!" Taylor: "ARGH!" Taylor's Exes: "Devil! Devil! Devil!" Taylor: "Ow! Ow! It's true I'm the devil!" Dr. Ponytails (Mike Surh): "Okay, that's enough You are right, she's nuts" Doctor's Aides (Johnny Mancan & Matt Sherin): "You are coming with us!" Taylor: "Wait, what? Get off of me I'm not crazy! AHH!" Taylor's Exes: "It worked! This was all a trick We knew you would come So we hired this doctor!" Dr. Ponytails: "You re going to an insane asylum Based on the behaviour I've observed" Taylor: "AHH! AHH! Let me go you assholes!" Doctor's Aids: "NO! NO!" Dr. Ponytails: "Welcome to your new home" Mickey: "Ho-oh! So you're crazy too, huh?" Taylor: "WAHH!"Category:Parodies